Never Meant To Be So Cold
by Tala and Kai Lover
Summary: WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU HAVE READ MY OTHER STORY CALLED "WHY ME" BECAUSE THIS STORY IS WHAT (SUPPOSSIBLY) HAPPENS AT THE END, SO DON'T READ IF YOU WANT TO END TO BE RUINED!other than that you can if you want!


**WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU HAVE READ MY OTHER STORY CALLED "WHY ME" BECAUSE THIS STORY IS WHAT (SUPPOSSIBLY) HAPPENS AT THE END, SO DON'T READ IF YOU WANT TO END TO BE RUINED!**  
**This story is going to be a one-shot/song-fic, my first ever so I would appreciate it if you would review. If you like it and want more review or email me and I will continue it just for you! Also if you want me to continue feel free to give me ideas. Thanks to all who like my stories!**  
**(Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters but I do own Yuri!)**  
**Song: "cold" by: crossfade**  
**:Talaandkailuver:**

It's been two years since Ansem was destroyed, came back, and my love was closed in Kingdom Hearts. Oh how I miss him. All I can remember is his bright silver hair and his voice, but those are fading from darkened mind even as I speak. I have been living in Hallow Bastion ever since that fateful day, waiting for '_him_' to come back, and I hope that will be soon because I'm slowly being engulfed by darkness. I can feel the heartless inside of me slashing their way to my strong heart, waiting for a taste of pure blood and love.

_Looking back at me I seeThat I never really got it right  
never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win_

I am not the only one who is turning into darkness itself. The "unknowns" are people just like me who are turning to this powerful force. Ansem has been sending them on suicide missions, well at least to me, but they always fail. The mission was and still is to destroy the keyblade master, the person I used to refer as a friend, the one and only Sora. He closed the door to Kingdom Hearts and Riku was locked in there for who knows how long. That door better open soon, or else I will open it myself.

_You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

Today is the day that the Keyblade master arrives here to fight his way to destroy our master, Ansem. Ansem has said that I will not be fighting in this battle because I am to 'precious' and cannot be hurt in any way. But it is his fault that I am dying slowly anyway, I'm dying in his hand. I will fight in this battle no matter what he tells me, and I will get Riku back. It is time I go and get ready for the fight of a live time. I have gotten my long black trench coat with my hood that hides my features and identity from the world. It is time.

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you_

I went outside for the first time in two years, the sun shown brightly over the sky, and the air fresh like it was on the island. I made my way over to where the Keyblade master was fighting the white creatures that take after the heartless. I turned to the side and looked over the horizon seeing only clouds as the castle floated through the sky. I wanted to look up at this sky and see the sun and clouds. I heard Sora running up towards me and jump up, I lifted up my hand, and shot him towards the ground with an ability I learned from Ansem.

_And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see_

I took off my hood and looked down at Sora and his dog and duck friends, and watched as the long stretchy white creatures closed in on the three. Until the king dropped down and destroyed everything around those selfish three. I had a look of shock on my face, he was the one who was closed in with Riku, so that means he's free. I jumped down the small ledge and slowly walked towards the four while pulling up my hood on my darkened jacket. They all looked at me, all getting into a fighting stance knowing I wanted revenge.

_You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold_

I called out my dark keyblade one that was close in resemblance to Riku's, and stood there telling them I was no threat with my body language. Micky walked up to me, and withdrew his Keyblade telling me he was no threat either, but Sora and his two friends didn't back down, knowing what I am capable of. All Micky did was point behind me to tell me Riku was alive. I turned to see the silver haired teen I once knew, he looked the same, but got taller and his hair a little longer. Behind my hidden features I was in complete shock. He was alive.

_I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me_

He jumped down so gracefully, and walked over to me staring at my figure trying to see my face. He stopped in front of my looking down at my now shaking body. He raised his hands to remove my hood which was hiding my face from the world. I felt the hood slowly slide past my face and fall to my back. I had my eyes closed because I was on the verge of tears. His still gloved hands reached to my face, and my eyes shot open as he touched it. I looked up to him while I felt something fall down my face, I reached up to wipe it away while he looked at me.

_I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold_

He looked into my eyes seeing only one emotion, Love. He knew I still loved him, and wanted to be with him. The eyes of the man I loved softened as I felt arms wrap around my waist and the smell of a tropical island in his hair. I started crying more at this time, and fading away into the darkness. I wrapped my arms around him as darkness started going around him to as it was me. I felt a drop of water fall onto my face, so I looked up to see Riku also crying. I tried to let go not wanting to take him with me, but he refused. I looked up to him and said one thing. "_I never meant to be so cold_". I heard one thing from him before I faded into darkness with him "_I'm so sorry for the way I am_".


End file.
